What's In A Name?
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian and Liam decide that playing some pranks on dear Mr. Smee is all fun and games-until Killian's greeted with some memories he's tried to shove to the back of his mind. ('Reasons to Smile' verse)


_A/N: I've been recently seeing a lot of Liam posts swirling around Tumblr, and the feels have been building. So, of course, I've taken it out on my dear Killian and little Liam. I hope this isn't too, too feels-y. And if it is—I'm sorry._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Papa, Papa!" Liam exclaimed.<p>

Killian turned with a raised brow, chuckling as Liam came bounding down the pier.

"Hey, lad." Killian smiled as Liam hurried to sit beside him on the bench, "What are you up to?"

"I wanted to come hang out with you, and Mommy said I'd find you here." Liam smiled, missing a few teeth in front.

"Ah, well, she's always right, isn't she?" Killian smiled, "Want to do something fun?"

"What kind of fun?"

"Well, since we're here, want to learn about the ship?"

"Yes, please!" Liam beamed, hopping off the bench.

"Thought so. Let's go." Killian chuckled, rising off the bench and following his son towards the Jolly. Liam hurried up the gang plank, whipping past Smee and nearly toppling him (and his bucket of fish).

"Apologies, Smee." Killian smiled, zipping by him as well.

"One day, one of you Joneses are going to kill me, sir!" Smee called after him, making Killian toss his head back with a laugh.

He followed Liam up to the helm of the ship, smiling as Liam looked out over the water.

"A grand view, isn't it?" Killian asked, setting his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Mhmm." Liam nodded, then looked up to Killian, "Papa?"

"Aye, lad?"

"I know we came out to learn about the ship," Liam started, "But, Henry said you had a brother."

Killian took a deep breath, looking out to sea before looking back down to his son. And, gods, did he remind Killian of his brother.

"Aye. I did have a brother. In fact, you, my boy, were named after him." Killian spoke with a sweet smile.

"Really?"

"Aye. He was the best older brother I could have asked for."

"What was he like?"

Killian chuckled at that, shaking his head as hundreds of memories flashed through his mind.

"He was a man of honor. Always wanted to get into trouble, though." Killian chuckled, "We played all sorts of tricks as children-we were quite the team, the two of us. I always aspired to be like him, but.. As any other man, he had flaws." Killian sighed, "He was stubborn, and sometimes he didn't quite think about consequences."

"What happened to him?"

Killian's breath caught in his throat before shaking his head.

"Papa?"

"It's not important, lad." Killian finally said, "He's not here now."

"Can we play tricks on people, Papa?" Liam smiled up to him, causing Killian to snap from his memories.

"Um, sure." He spoke, forcing a smile, "Let's pull a prank on Smee, what do you say?"

"Can we drop a cannonball on him?!" Liam beamed.

"That might just kill him, lad." Killian chuckled, "Here, I'll orchestrate the first one-you can help."

Liam nodded veraciously as Killian peered over the edge of the ship to see Smee walking back and forth, doing some sort of menial task.

"Perfect." Killian grinned, reminding himself of all the times he and Liam used to screw around on the docks. It was a miracle the two of them got into the Navy to begin with.

"What are we gonna do, Papa?"

"We're going to surprise Mr. Smee." Killian smirked. Liam beamed and bounced happily in his spot, eagerly following Killian towards the cabin. Killian lifted a heavy pile of rope up off the ground before setting it on the railing of the stairs.

"Help me untangle this rope, then I'll teach you how to tie a proper knot at the end."

"Okay!" Liam beamed.

The two untangled the rope quickly, and Killian taught Liam to tie the correct knot for their little prank.

"Papa, are you sure this is going to work?" Liam smiled as he tied the rope to the mast.

"Aye, lad. I've done many a prank." He winked in return, taking hold of the ladder and climbing up the mast towards the lookout. He nearly reached the top, then stopped just short of the lookout to slip the rope through the small pulley the sail usually ran through. Once it was secure enough, Killian smirked and climbed back down.

"Alright, lad-you've got the cheese, aye?"

"Aye!" He beamed.

"Perfect," Killian winked, then looked over the edge. Smee was walking towards the docks, so Killian motioned for Liam to toss the cheese over the edge. The two tossed it, along with the rope, then squatted down underneath the edge of the ship. Killian raised a brow and glanced over the edge to make sure Smee was falling for their trick.

"Cheese?" Smee questioned aloud, looking around for Killian, "I'm sure the captain wouldn't mind if I took a small snack break..."

Killian and Liam snickered as Liam stood up a bit to look over the edge as well. Killian's grin grew wider as Smee drew closer to the cheese. Of course he wasn't paying attention, and stepped right into their trap.

Liam couldn't keep his laughter in as Smee was sent high above them, dangling by his foot and screaming for his captain.

"Ah, Smee, looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble, aye?" Killian smiled up to him as Liam doubled over in laughter beside him.

"Captain!" Smee shrieked.

Killian finally broke out into laughter, his arms flying over his stomach as he doubled over.

"Smee-you fall for everything!" Killian laughed, his sides hurting from all of the laughter.

"Yeah, Mr. Smee, that was too easy!" Liam giggled as Smee continued to shriek and writhe above them.

"Get me down!"

"Alright, alright," Killian laughed, "Hold still."

Killian walked down to the cabin, still laughing, and shut the door behind himself. He walked over to the cabinet, grabbing a knife to cut Smee down, when he paused. He saw his brother's old necklace that he wore under his officer uniform. It was previously their mother's, and after she died, Liam wore it every single day. Killian had kept it after his death, as a reminder.

He'd actually forgotten about it for a few years. He smiled a little at the memory of Liam beating up some kid who tried to question the necklace. Liam hadn't always thought rationally.

"Are you coming, Papa? Smee's yelling a lot!" Liam called down.

"Alright, lad, I'm coming!" Killian smiled, slipping the necklace over his head. He tucked it under his sweater before hurrying up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Killian chuckled as Smee shouted for him.

"Captain!"

"Oh, hush, Smee. Hold still." Killian called up to him. He walked far enough where he could see the rope lined up with the mast, then aimed for just above Smee's foot. The rope snapped as the knife stuck into the wood, and Smee fell into the pile of sails.

"Thanks for a laugh, Smee." Killian laughed, wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulder and walking down the gangplank.

"We're lucky Mommy didn't find us with how loud Smee was yelling."

"She would have been quite angry with us, wouldn't she?" Killian chuckled.

"Yeah." Liam giggled.

* * *

><p>Later that night, once the boys were in bed and Killian was cleaning dishes, Emma noticed that Killian was acting a little weird. He was pretty quiet during dinner, and immediately went to cleaning the dishes afterwards. He seemed fine when he and Liam got home from the docks (and for some reason, the two were cackling uncontrollably), but after Liam went to do some homework, Killian sat out on the patio until dinner, staring out at the sea.<p>

"Killian?" Emma spoke softly, moving towards him. She watched him scrub a dish and carefully, slowly set it aside before coming up behind him and slipping her arms under his.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, ceasing his scrubbing. She reached up her arms to his chest, gently rubbing it.

"Killian, please say something. You've been quiet all evening." Emma said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

"It's, ah, nothing, love." Killian replied softly.

"It's clearly not, since you haven't spoken more than three words since dinner."

"I'm really fine." Killian said.

"You're really lying." Emma spoke firmly, gently turning him in her arms, dragging his arms from the sink.

"Emma-"

"What's this about, Killian?" She asked, tugging away so he could dry his hand. He let out a sigh and set the dish towel on the counter before Emma was tugging him close again.

"It's Liam."

"Liam?"

"Not our Liam." Killian clarified.

"Oh." Emma spoke softly, realizing what he was talking about. He missed his brother.

"I just... Being with Liam today, on the Jolly, playing pranks-"

"Pranks?" Emma asked with a raised brow, then sighed, "Continue."

"He reminds me of him, so much, Emma." Killian spoke softly, meeting her eyes, "And, when he asked about him earlier, I kept thinking about my brother."

"Killian, you know it's okay."

"I know." Killian breathed, "I could have saved him, Emma."

"It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault, Killian." Emma whispered, hugging him closer. She felt his breathing change, causing her to hug him just a bit tighter.

"Killian." She repeated, rubbing his back.

"I could have saved him."

"You did what you could, Killian. It wasn't your fault."

"He was so stubborn." Killian whimpered.

"I know. I know he was."

"He didn't listen." Killian breathed.

"Killian, it's okay."

"It's not, Emma, he's gone."

It pained Emma to see Killian so torn up about his brother. She knew that he would have done whatever he could to stay by his brother's side.

"Hey," Emma whispered, gently pulling away and placing her hands on the sides of his face, "Breathe, Killian."

He closed his eyes, letting a few more tears drip as he took in a deep breath.

"Killian, listen to me." Emma spoke softly, "He loved you so much. Liam knows you're safe, happy now. I promise."

"I just miss him."

"I know you do, Killian." Emma nodded, "He's watching out for you, somewhere. I promise that. Just like all of the other loved ones we've lost."

Killian leaned his head down to press a quick kiss to her lips before setting his chin on top of her head and tugging her close.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Killian. So much." Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest. He tugged away slightly, with a small smile on his face.

"Have I ever told you about Liam's necklace?" He asked.

"No, I don't believe you have." Emma smiled, "If I help you finish cleaning the dishes, will you tell me about it?"

"Of course, love." He whispered, bending down to press another kiss to her lips, this time cupping the back of her head.

"So, what is so special about this necklace of yours?" Emma grinned, tugging her lips away.

"I'll tell you." Killian smiled as the two began the dishes again.


End file.
